In a different world
by JazzyBanshee
Summary: In a different world Shepard has a baby sister. One who he escaped with from Mindoir. Wanting his sister to have a normal life he provides for her by joining the Alliance, Trying to live up to his example David Anderson who saved both him and his sister from Mindoir he now faces the threat he has tried to warn the galaxy from for so long; Reapers. -The story takes place during ME3
1. Hello big brother

A woman in her early twenty's with long brown curled hair had entered Commander Shepard's quarters. Looking around his comfortable looking living room she felt at ease that he was given a fair treatment. The Alliance could not deny Shepard's military record was if not anything amazing- and brave.

She hadn't noticed he had stepped out of his bedroom.

''Kayla?'' The surprise in his voice made her smile.

She turned around to see her brother with a towel in his hand drying his buzz cut hair. She smiled brightly at him, happy to see him well and most importantly safe. Even though considering the circumstances he was in, were far from ideal for his career and his own safety.

''God, it's good to see you!'' He neared her with two great strides across the room, embracing her tightly against his chest. She chuckled, struggling in his strong hold for a bit, ''Hello, big brother.''

Giving her one final squeeze he released her, placing his hands against her shoulders while looking at her, ''You look well.'' He smiled at her, it made Kayla feel good that she was able to surprise her brother like this.

''I am, how have you been?'' He shook his head, not giving her any chance to answer he said, ''No, wait how did you get in here? I am not allowed to have any visitor's for the time being.''

Kayla turned to look out the window, ''Let's say I pressured Anderson enough to let me see you.'' She heard her brother chuckle softly, ''That man always had a weakness for you.''

She smiled briefly as she saw a little boy playing with a model of an Alliance space fighter.  
''He's like a father to the both of us, Michael. He promised me that he would give me some time with you. I missed you, you know.''

Michael found himself at a loss, confused as to how to act now that his baby sister was standing in front of him. He hadn't contacted her, hadn't let her know that he was stationed on Earth now. He didn't see what good that could do, considering he wasn't allowed to have any visitors. ''Kayla, I didn't mean to keep you in the dark.''

Turning to look at him she gave him a reassuring smile, ''I know that, big brother.''

She didn't know the specifics of why her brother was incarcerated on one of the Alliance' bases on Earth. The only thing she knew was that the whole Batarian race had been eradicated. The Alpha relay in the Bahak system had blown up, people had gone rigid the day it happened, blaming her brother for killing an entire race was something she heard on a daily basis now. Making the name 'Shepard' poisonous for many. Dubbing the man a murderer instead of a hero was something she knew must pained her brother.

''Michael?'' He looked up at her, clearly being somewhere else with his mind.

''Are you all right?'' She walked up to him grabbing his hand to make him sit down on the couch with her. His 'big brother' role immediately kicked in, caressing her hand as if he was the one that should comfort her and gave her a faint smile.

''I'm fine, Kay.'' She scanned his eyes then, noticing the real truth in them- that he was far from okay.

''I heard about the Bahak system, what happened Michael? Every Batarian out there cringes at the name 'Shepard'''.

Michael sighed, ''I know.''

She waited for him to continue but he remained silent. And for a moment the silence seemed to take a toll on him. The memories were still there, they were never going to stop torturing him.

''I can't tell you exactly what happened. Only that it was a deep cover op that went south and that I was the only person Hackett trusted enough to send. So… Of course I agreed on doing it.''

The screaming.

The soft hushes of whispers.

Michael frowned as he saw the Reaper artifact flashing before his eyes. Dozens of soldiers and scientists indoctrinated, the sacrifices they were willing to make in order to stop him from advancing.

He felt a soft squeeze on his hand and found Kayla's comfort smile.

He sighed, ''Long story short, I stopped a Reaper invasion.''

Kayla's eyes grew wide at him, ''What..?'' her voice barely a whisper. Reapers. Nobody knew where they came from or what they really were, an alien race that had the sick twisted idea to destroy the galaxy. They had used Saren for their first attempt, but failed in doing so thanks to her brother. Yet, no one believed him. No one besides his closest friends- Anderson, Hackett, his former crew and Kayla.

''I tried contacting the Batarian homeworld. But I was too late..''  
Kayla couldn't help the look she had on her face- one of disbelief. Were they that close of being wiped out by ancient aliens?

Thinking that Michael would probably look the same way his sister was looking at him now he chuckled without humour, ''Yeah, I know.''

''But.. The Alpha relay was destroyed? How did you…?''

Michael shrugged, ''There was this science facility build on an asteroid, I used it to destroy it.''

Sighing he got up, wiping his hand over his face in frustration. ''I could only contact the Normandy right before the communication tower shut down… Kayla you know I don't particularly like Batarians. But all those innocent people.'' She eyed her brother, pacing around as the weight of countless deaths of the Batarians haunted him.

''Michael, you are not a murderer you sa-''

Michael held his hand up, ''Stop. The things I have done…'' Struggling to find the right words, he looked away from her. He didn't want Kayla to see him in a bad way, but on the other hand that could have been done already- thanks to other people. Some people were scared of the name they both carried, while other had build resentment. Keeping her safe was something that he had done all this time, even though he wasn't around much. She was always shadowed by the Alliance for her own protection. But now, he was admitting to her that what people dubbed him was the truth.

He was a murderer.

But when Michael looked at her, her eyes showed that was not what she saw.

''It doesn't matter anymore.'' She eyed him curiously, ''I turned myself in to the Alliance, I gave them the intel I know about Cerberus, their recourses- the ones I know of at least. And stepped down as the commanding officer of the Normandy.''

Kayla went silent for her bit. She wasn't really sure she was understanding completely what he was saying. But she was a smart girl and it didn't take her long to realise what Michael meant.

''Wait, does that mean you'll be put on trial?''

''I'm sure Anderson is doing everything in his powers to make the Alliance go easy on me, but yes. I imagine that eventually I will have to answer for what I've done. The remaining Batarians wish me dead, Kayla.''

''No,'' Kayla jumped out of her seat. ''Screw them, Michael. What Batarian raiders did to Mindoir- to us, that's what they should have been put to justice for. You bought who knows how many races the time to build up their defences against the Reapers.''

''To a threat they don't even realize to be true, Kayla!'' His sudden outburst startled her.

The fact that he had given up had surprised her.

Why was he so willing to accept his faith? Clearly Anderson had done something to not make the Alliance act immediately of stripping him from his uniform and all his rights.

''And what the raiders did to us, is wrong. There is no doubt in that. But those innocent Batarian people had nothing to do with that. I am ashamed you think that way.''

Kayla knew her brother was right, shame made her look away from his glaring eyes.

The knock on the door both caught them off guard, but even so, Michael did not turn away from her as she still felt his eyes on her, ''Come in.''

''Commander Shepard, sir.'' Michael recognized the voice immediately.

''Vega.'' He said, giving his younger sister one more look before turning around to greet the Lieutenant.

''You're not suppose to call me that, Lieutenant.'' The man in front of him saluted, ''I am not suppose to salute you either, sir. But hey… What the hell, right?''

Michael smirked at the man as he shook his head, ''What is it?''

''The defence committee has requested your presence sir.'' Vega looked passed him, only now noticing the person behind Shepard.

''I'm sorry…'' His eyes went from Kayla to Michael, ''Am I interrupting something? You were not allowed to have any visits, sir.'' Michael half turned looking over his shoulder to see Kayla ignore his eyes on her still. ''She's my baby sister, actually.'' He motioned Kayla to walk over to him and despite the way she was clearly feeling she approached him.

Standing next to him she acknowledged Vega with a brief nod, ''I'm Kayla Shepard.''

''James Vega, Miss.'' Vega then looked to Michael again, ''I will see you outside, sir. They did tell me not to waste any time, Commander…''

''I'll be out shortly.'' Vega saluted him again, watching the door close behind him he turned to Kayla.

''Look… We will talk about this after I get back.'' Kayla rolled her eyes at him,

'' **If** you come back.''

Michael frowned, she had a point. But since he was stuck on Earth he really wasn't going anywhere this time.

''Normally, that would have been a very good point. But this time I'm not going anywhere, Kay.'' She sighed folding her arms, she looked so much like their mother when she did that.

''I guess we'll see, won't we?''

Michael had no time to get into another argue, ''I don't have time to indulge you with useless arguing, Kayla.'' Shaking his head impatiently he walked towards the door, ''I love you. No matter what.''

And without looking back over his shoulder Michael left.  
Kayla would have gladly kicked something only so that her anger would have some way to vent. But she settled for a loud short grunt while throwing her hands in the air.

How come her brother was blind to her fears? He was such a damn mule sometimes! She stormed out of his quarters nearly bumping into an officer. It was then that she noticed that everyone was in such a hurry. Not paying any more thought to it she walked towards the elevator.

 _I guess this visit didn't turn out as I expected it to be._


	2. Arrival

**Welcome welcome! Jazz here, thanks for joining me on this journey~ I find it very exciting since this is the first ever fanfic I ever uploaded. So I'm a bit wary and curious as to what people think, hopefully enough people will like it for me to keep writing! Anyways, to get this out of the way;** **I don't own any of the characters from Mass Effect** **,** ** _the only character in this fanfic that is actually mine is Kayla._** **Have fun reading and please let me know what you think! =]**

* * *

Walking through the hallway that would eventually open up to the lobby Kayla was fuming with anger. She loved her brother, but being the younger sibling wasn't something that worked in her favour. As she was about to enter the lobby she had to steady herself as the whole building started to shake. Gasps of surprises were heard all around her.

 _What is going on?_

Her thoughts were disrupted by a loud distortion sound that rang everybody remaining in the lobby half deaf, screams were heard as every glass window in the lobby shattered. Bending through her knees Kayla covered her ears.

Her instincts were telling her to run. But somehow her brain wasn't working to actually register those instincts in making her legs to move.

 _Oh, god no._

They were here.

* * *

 _Muffled sounds and screams in the distance_

Kayla coughed as she regained consciousness, squinting her eyes as she adjusted to her surroundings she felt she couldn't move. She was pinned down by debris from the ceiling.

This wasn't happening.

Panic rushed through her body, ignoring the intense headache and the weird pain in her stomach she screamed, ''Hello! Someone, help me! Please!''

The sound of her own voice made her cringe, it was so raw and soar. ''Please…'' she whispered as tears were streaming from her eyes.

 _Michael…_

It felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest. Searching her surroundings again for anyone that she could call out to for help she took a sharp breath by what she saw instead. Something she wished she would never have to see again.

The dead and their horror struck faces.

She quickly closed her eyes to shut out the images but instead memories of Mindoir came to haunt her.

 _Running through the underground tunnel her father had build just for his family.  
Her feet bleeding from the cuts of sharp small stones in the dirt. The sweaty hand she was clamming onto with her own._

The screams and loud fireworks in the distance.

''Kayla!'' She gasped at the sudden calling of her name.

 _Oh my god._

''James!'' She cried.

''Kayla, where are you? Keep talking to me.'' She heard his footsteps getting closer. ''I am here!''

James' face suddenly appeared above her and she noticed the cut above his right eye, but god was she glad to see him. ''I'm so glad to see you…'' she cried in relief.

Placing his hand on her forehead as he examined her situation quickly he reassured her, ''I've got you. I'm gonna get you out okay?''

Moving out of her sight again she heard him struggle as he cleared the debris.

''Can you still wiggle your toes, Kay?'' He suddenly said as he cleared another piece of debris.

She hadn't thought of that.  
But she tried to wiggle her toes and to her relief they did just as she wanted.

''Yes.''

''That's good Kay, that's good.'' Kayla had the feeling that James was trying to reassure himself. She felt all sort of things now- fear, pain, despair but most importantly the thing that calmed her down because James was by her side… Love.

James grunted as he pulled piece by piece of debris off her. That- now familiar distortion sound shook the building, ''The Reapers, they are attacking Earth.'' She wasn't asking James, it was more of a confirmation to herself. The Alliance was trying to win a losing battle. Earth would perish to the Reapers.

''Don't worry about it, I'm going to need you to help me push on this one, okay?''

''Okay.''

Counting to three, James told her to push. But as she tried to she yelled out in pain making James rush to her side, ''What is it?'' Kayla reached for her abdomen feeling something sharp and cold, she flinched ''I think it's an iron spike, it must have broken off somehow.''

James cursed under his breath, startled by a loud scream that did not sound like any of the distortion a reaper made, James motioned for Kayla to keep quiet. Her eyes grew wide at him as he signed for her to wait he sneaked towards the corner of the hallway, his eyes scanned the lobby feeling his stomach turn he glared at what he saw. Reaper forces were examining bodies and taking them with them. He had to get Kayla out of there and fast, rushing back as quiet as he could he whispered,

''Okay, this is going to hurt like hell. But I need to get you out of here.''

Kayla noticed the edge in his voice, something was scaring him. Whether that was fear if he wouldn't be able to get her out before they were going to be discovered, she did not know.

''I need you to push again, but this time don't stop.'' Her jaw tightened.

''Push!'' James grunted, Kayla screeched through her tightly closed teeth, she felt the iron spike scratching its way deeper into her abdomen. The pain was killing her, feeling her heart hammering against her chest she felt herself slip away.

* * *

James watched her slip as her body went limp and her eyes fluttered closed,

Pushing the debris off her James crouched down beside her, ''Kayla?'' His breathing stocked, even though he heard the Repear forces gaining up on their position he quickly pressed two fingers on Kayla's neck to check her pulse.

''Dios…'' She had only lost conciousness. With no time to tend to her wound he picked her up as gently as he could and ran the opposite direction of the lobby. He could not fight the reaper forces with his bare hands and even if he had a gun Kayla would not survive if he did not tend to her first.

With no idea if the reaper forces were anywhere else in the building he kept moving forward, he had to find a secure spot, and fast because when he looked down at Kayla he had noticed she had grown very pale.

''Just hold on, babe.'' Feeling her slip out of his arms he lifted her again.

The building was shaking uncontrollably, making his way towards one of the confirence rooms he saw a harvester take down an Alliance shuttle. Anger rose in his chest. The sky was polluted with reapers forces thousands of innocent people were dying.

James stopped as he heard gunfire around the corner, straightening his back against the wall he tried to sneak a peek.  
''Lieutenant-Commander!'' He walked around the corner, relieved to finally see someone alive.

''Vega?'' As Ashley turned around she immediately noticed Kayla Shepard in his arms, ''Oh, god. Kayla!'' Her expression changed from surprise to fear in a split second, approaching him quickly she asked him warily, ''Is she-?''

He interrupted her quickly not wanting to hear 'Kayla' and the word 'dead' in one sentence, ''No, she just lost consciousness.''

Ashley closed her eyes for a second. Watching Ashley regain herself it became clear to him that Kayla meant a lot to her. ''Follow me, the conference room is clear.''

He placed Kayla on the long table in the middle of the room, ''You need to take care of that.''

James couldn't help the concern look at he had on his face as he laid his hand on top of Kayla's, he didn't care if Ashley saw it.

''We need a secure location.''

Ashley reloaded her rifle, ''This is as secure as it gets, Vega. Earth is burning and there is no hospital to take her to. Our best chance is the Normandy. Pull it out and apply medi-gel.''

''Are you crazy?'' James' voice went up an octave, how was a fatal wound like this going to be solved with medi-gel?  
Ashley approached him, with the rifle in her hands and the death glare she shot him she was actually pretty intimidating for a woman.

''Vega, Kayla has lost too much blood if you pull it out now the medi-gel can stop the bleeding for the time being. I've been able to get a hold of Joker but he can't circle around forever.''

This was a big risk. James had gambled with many lives of men all for the mission, but this felt heavier on him than usual, his heart was in this now.

 _Damn it_

He knew Ashley was studying his face, he knew he was giving himself away like this. He took a sharp breath, ''Okay. Cover us.''  
Giving him a brief nod she walked towards the door leaving him alone with a heavy burden.

''It's a good thing you're still out.'' He whispered so soft not even Ashley could hear him. Readying himself he grabbed the spike by its end and in his mind counted till three.

 _One_

Two

Three

He took a deep breath before he pulled the spike out.

The conference room was shaken up by the tormented scream of her pain as Kayla woke up, her eyes blinking from the tears James quickly grabbed her face, ''Kayla, look at- look at me.'' She scratched at his hands. Focussing on him she moaned as the pain tormented through her body, eventually reaching her eyes James felt his heart sank, ''I'm sorry, I had to pull it out.'' Pressing on his omni-tool for the medi-gel-giving her a double dose she seemed to relax because of its effects numbing out all the pain she felt. Their eyes met again and he gave her a wink, ''good girl…'' he whispered.

As she opened her mouth to say something she was startled by loud gunfire, ''LC?'' James called out to Ashley, ''We're good, but we need to hurry the hell out of here.''

''Ashley.'' The Lieutenant-commander didn't turn to look at Kayla as she was still checking to see if more forces would appear.

''Kayla? You okay, sweetie?'' James offered his hand to help Kayla up as she swung her legs to his side of the table. She flinched, even though the medi-gel was helping till some extant, it still hurt. ''I'm fine, Ashley. It's good to see you.''

After the coast was clear Ashley turned around to acknowledge Kayla, ''Good to see you too kid, luckily in one piece. Your brother would have killed me.'' Pulling out a M-3 Predator pistol she offered it to James, ''I know this isn't usually your style, Vega. But I ran a little short on time to pick up something bigger.'' James took the pistol from her, checking the clip he chuckled. ''This will have to do for now, no harm done.''

Ashley checked her rifle once more, ''Okay, let's go then. I'll take point.''  
Walking out of the room and stepping over the dead reaper forces Ashley went out of ear shot, taking this as a sign James looked down to Kayla, ''I nearly lost you. So in order for that not to happen again on my watch, I want you to stay behind me, alright?'' It surprised him to hear the raw emotion in his voice. He hadn't felt like this for someone in a long time, but it took him a near death situation to figure it out.

Kayla blinked at him, the look on her face told him she was just as surprised as he was, ''I will...'' She whispered.

Feeling Kayla's hand resting against his lower back so she could steady herself they met up with Ashley and there it was.

The look that said, **_I know._**

 _Another time LC, another time._


End file.
